Sunagakure No Sato
by makotobae
Summary: FANFICTION IN FRENCH; GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_TOC TOC TOC_**

- Entrez.

Une des grandes portes du bureau du Kazekage s'ouvrit et une tête brune en sortie.

- Gaar-… euhm, Maître Kazekage? Demanda une petite voix.  
>- Qu'y a-t-il, Hana?<br>- Puis-je vous parler, quelques minutes?

Le Kazekage soupira avant de faire signe à la dénommée Hana de s'avancer. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha du grand bureau en bois où le chef du village était assis.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Hana?  
>- Eh bien, comme vous le savez, mon Sensei est en mission actuellement et je ne peux pas m'entraîner avec lui.<br>- Et tes coéquipiers?  
>- Ils préfèrent s'entraîner seuls… Et je suis plus avancée qu'eux dans mon apprentissage et j'aimerais bien avoir une mission.<br>- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y en a aucune pour le moment et qu'aussi, jamais je ne te donnerai une mission à toi seule.  
>- Je sais, maître Kazekage…<br>- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi et de me vouvoyer, Hana., soupira-t-il.  
>- Mais c'est votre nom et je vous dois le respect, maître Kazekage! … Je sais que je ne peux pas avoir de mission à moi seule, mais vous, Temari et Kankurô partez bientôt pour le village caché de Konoha pour votre mission et je suis persuadée que cela m'aiderait d'avantage dans mon apprentissage et avec vous…<br>- Cesse de me vouvoyer, Hana! Et non, tu ne partiras pas en mission. Souviens-toi ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois, dit-il en haussant le ton.  
>- Mais Gaara, ce n'était qu'un accident! J'ignorais que le parchemin explosif était enroulé autour de mon kunaï… Je ne voulais pas faire exploser le temple, c'était un accident!<br>- Peu importe, tu ne dois pas quitter le village de Suna avant 5 mois, tu le sais bien.  
>- Mais tu es le Kazekage, tu pourrais trouver une brèche dans le code des ninjas et annuler ma soit disant sentence?<br>- C'est moi-même qui a décidé cette « soit disant sentence ».  
>- Oh… Vraiment? Ria Hana nerveusement.<br>- Je suis le chef du village, à ce que je sache…  
>- Oui et le chef du village devrait être en faveur du développement de ses ninjas, <em>à ce que je sache!<br>_- Hana!  
>- Gaara, s'il te plaît! Je me ferrai toute petite et vous ne vous apercevrez même pas que je suis là.<br>- Tu ne partiras pas en mission avec nous, compris? s'écrit Gaara en se levant d'un bond. Hana, ne me met pas en colère et cesse de vouloir argumenter. Tu ne peux pas quitter le village et en plus, cette mission sera beaucoup trop dangereuse!

_TOC TOC TOC_

- Entrez, soupira Gaara.  
>- Tout va bien ici? Temari entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle. Oh, Hana. Je suis contente de te voir.<br>- Temari! Dis à Gaara que-  
>- Hana, je t'ai dis que tu ne viendrais pas.<br>- Où veut-elle allée?  
>- Elle veut nous accompagner lors de la mission, répondit Gaara.<p>

Temari fronça les sourcils et alterna son regard entre Hana et son frère.

- Tu parles de la mission à Konoha?, Gaara hocha de la tête et Hana soupira.  
>- Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas vous accompagner? Ce serait un très bon entraînement pour-<br>- Hana, cette mission est trop dangereuse pour une simple Genin comme toi. Il serait préférable que tu reste à Suna, sourit Temari.  
>- Mais si je n'ai jamais de mission, je ne pourrai jamais m'améliorer! Les entraînements ne m'aident à rien, je dois être en pleine action pour pouvoir mettre en pratique mes nouvelles techniques et en développer d'autres. D'ailleurs, j'en ai une nouvelle que je suis certaine serait utile pour-<br>- Hana, je te demanderais de partir, s'il te plaît. Je dois parler avec Temari, dit le Kazekage en croisant les bras.  
>- Mais Gaara-<br>- Maintenant.  
>- Gaara, s'il te plaît-<p>

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une énorme main formée de sable la pris par la taille et la sortie en un clin d'œil du bureau du Kazekage. La porte se referma brutalement et le sable disparu. Hana s'avança tranquillement vers la porte afin d'écouter la conversation…

- Hana, vas t'entraîner avec tes coéquipiers et ne t'avisent pas d'écouter aux portes! S'écria Gaara de l'autre côté.

La jeune Genin soupira et se résigna à sortir de la tour du Kazekage en direction du dojo d'entraînement de son équipe.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'Hana arriva au dojo, ses deux coéquipiers, Araï et Kurome, y étaient déjà et ils étaient en plein entraînement. Hana s'assit par terre à l'écart et observa le combat de Taijutsu de ses coéquipiers.

Araï Hitonomi était du fameux clan Hitonomi qui est maître de l'illusion; inutile de dire que le Genjutsu est ce qu'il utilise le plus en combat. Il était le troisième enfant d'une famille de cinq et il en était la fierté. Araï avait un an de moins de tous les ninjas de sa classe, mais il méritait cette place. Il maîtrisait les illusions comme personne ne le pouvait!

Kurome Mitsukai était la première personne ayant sympathisé avec Hana lors de son entrée à l'académie de ninja de Suna. Elle excellait dans l'art du Taïjustu et du Ninjutsu. Avec les années, elle créa ses Ninjustu personnalisés et les perfectionna sans relâche. Kurome était experte dans le Ninjutsu de Fûton, l'art d'utiliser le vent.

Et puis il y a Hana Arano. Elle ne se spécialisait dans aucun domaine précis, mais avait son arme spéciale : des aiguilles. Elle maitrisait très bien les techniques de corps à corps, mais elle ne semblait pas donner son maximum lors des entraînements. Pourtant, en mission, elle était l'une des meilleurs ninjas de Suna. Hana était orpheline depuis environ l'âge de 12 ans. Un jour de juillet, elle avait été retrouvée aux portes du village de Suna, inconsciente avec un simple bout de papier où il y était inscrit son nom. Personne ne sait d'où elle vient, pourquoi s'est elle retrouvée là et personne ne sait qui la laissé aux portes du village. Suite à plusieurs examens, les médecins de Suna en sont venus à la conclusion qu'elle était devenue amnésique suite à une expérience qui aurait mal tournée. Mais encore, personne ne sait pourquoi elle aurait subit cette expérience et qui l'aurait pratiqué sur elle. Son entraînement de ninja avait commencé quelques jours après qu'elle ait été rétablie et elle était sous la garde de Baki-Sensei qui s'occupait de la formation de Gaara, Temari et Kankurô par la même occasion. Après une année complète avec cette équipe, Hana était entrée à l'académie de ninja où ensuite elle fût dans sa propre équipe formée d'Araï, Kurome et Tori-Sensei; l'équipe numéro 27. Malheureusement, cette équipe n'a pas connue beaucoup de succès dans leurs missions. Hana était très maladroite et ne semblait pas donner le meilleur d'elle-même sur le terrain, ce qui vouait la plupart du temps les missions à l'échec.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Gaara refusait qu'elle les accompagne lors de leur mission. Peut-être allait-elle la faire échouer, « comme d'habitude » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Hana? Demanda Kurome en stoppant un coup de pied d'Araï.  
>- Non, tout vas bien, répondit-elle en se levant. Les deux Genin stoppèrent leur combat et se retournèrent vers Hana<br>- On te connait trop bien, Hana. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
>- … Je voulais accompagner Gaara, Temari et Kankurô pour leur mission à Konoha, mais Gaara refuse catégoriquement, soupira-t-elle. Cette mission serait parfaite pour mettre en pratique mes nouvelles techniques! Ce n'est pas avec des petites missions de rang D que je vais pouvoir les utiliser!<br>- C'est peut-être parce que tu n'es pas prête pour ce genre de mission? Dit Araï en croisant les bras. Quel rang est-elle?  
>- C'est une mission de rang A.<br>- Une mission de rang A? s'exclamèrent les deux Genin en même temps.  
>- Mais tu es folle, Hana! Tu n'es pas prête du tout pour ce genre de mission, on réussi à peine une mission de rang C, dit Kurome.<br>- Non, c'est faux! Je sais que je suis prête pour ce genre de mission… Et si je ne le suis pas réellement, eh bien je le saurai à ce moment-là.  
>- Ce moment-là, tu veux dire quand tu seras morte, oui!<br>- N'importe quoi, soupira-t-elle.

Hana sortit des kunaï de la poche accrochée à sa cuisse et commença à les lancer dans une des cibles sur le mur du dojo. Araï et Kurome s'échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers leur coéquipière.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement voir l'Hokage de Konoha? Peut-être elle accepterait que tu fasses parti de la mission?  
>- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir du village. Les gardes à toutes les portes, en plus d'être aux aguets des ennemis, me surveillent de façon à ce que je ne sorte pas du village.<br>- Moi, dit Kurome, je crois que si Gaara n'a pas accepté que tu les accompagne, c'est que cette mission de rang A n'est peut-être pas une mission de rang A, finalement et qu'il e veut pas que tu sois blessée ou pire, que tu meurs. Il ne fait que protéger les gens du village.  
>- Et personnellement, Hana, je ne crois pas que tu es prête pour ce genre de mission, tu arrives difficilement à accomplir une mission de rang D seule, dit Araï.<p>

Un kunaï vola tout près du visage d'Araï, laissant au passage une fine égratignure. Le kunaï alla se planter au plein centre d'une cible du mur derrière lui.

- Je vais réussir à intégrer la mission et je vais la réussir, vous m'entendez? Et par la suite, je ne serai plus Hana la ninja gaffeuse, mais une redoutable ninja! Il faut seulement que je trouve un moyen de sortir du village et de ne pas me faire repérer par les gardes.  
>- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment? Demanda Kurome.<br>- Je… n'en ai aucune idée, soupira Hana.  
>- Quand tu en auras une, tu nous feras signe. Moi je rentre chez moi, il est tard. Vous savez où me trouver! Dit Araï avant de sortir du dojo en direction de chez lui.<p>

Hana soupira de nouveau et s'approcha des cibles pour reprendre ses kunaï. Comment allait-elle faire pour pouvoir tromper les gardes et par la même occasion Gaara? Car il est certain que s'il s'aperçoit qu'elle a quitté le village, il sera très en colère et personne ne voulait mettre le maître Kazekage en colère!

Elle rangea ses kunaï dans sa pochette et se retourna vers son amie. Une idée traversa la tête de la jeune Genin et elle s'approcha de Kurome en souriant. Cette dernière croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Hana avait une idée en tête et elle allait être impliquée. Kurome devait s'attendre au pire.


End file.
